OTJL
Before the students gear up for the OTJL. He/She must grasp the detailed concepts of what entrepreneurship is all about during the Entrepreneurship tutoring, a major aspect needing in molding their unde rstanding of the bigger picture. The following steps are ensured in helping the student attain the knowhow on the OTJL and thence prepares them for OTJL task outside school, a feature will reveal itself once the training in school is followed and understood. It should be noted that the idea of roling out the OTJL in school is to ensure the following; The student deepens his/her knowledge and know-how by working in a practise enterprise as if he/she was working in a real enterprise. The student develops his/her understanding of both intrapreneurship and entrepreneurship and learns how to make their business a profitable venture. The student plans, carries out and documents work assignments that are related to entrepreneurial financial management, marketing and law. The student participates in all assignments related to business operations and gets an overall picture of entrepreneurship. The student utilises in his/her activities, amo ng other things, the Internet and Econet Pro, a financial management software. The student learns to work as a team in different customer service situations both with internal and external customers. The practice enterprise operates in a network consisting of hundreds of both domestic and foreign practise enterprises. With all this enumerated points highlighted, the students attains success completion of the core contents and implementation of the on-the-job-learning. *ability to plan own work work management in its entirety *high-quality operations *use of communication media, work tools and material *assessment of both the possibility of productificationand the playing field for business *ability to clarify and define the business plan *ability to plan business operations and operating in an enterprise *problem solving and information retrieval *cooperation skills *compliance with professional ethics and occupational safety Implementation of the on-the-job-learning: The workplace for the on-the-job-learning is a practice enterprise situated in Helsinki Business College. *entrepreneurship assignments in the practice enterprise environment *completing the vocational skills demonstration according to the individual plan When the understanding for the OTJL in school becomes comprehensible - that command is enough to urge the students as he/she prepares for the OTJL task outside school. The student learns to work as a team in different customer service situations both with internal and external customers. The practice enterprise operates in a network consisting of hundreds of both domestic and foreign practise enterprises. Information about the On The Job Learning on a work place outside school Its important to know the demands and requirements needed to prepare you for the On-the-Job-Learning. First, you should conclude all lessons on your first year courses before you can have the en dorsement to begin your OTJL. Its believe that once the needed preparation in class is done with, you will be ready for whatever task thrown at during your OTJL. I can confidently make a confirmation to that as that one step that ensured i was ready for whatever that comes during my OTJL. You need the OTJL to help address the question, Am i ready for the Job Market and to do that is to test your skills set on the working field. You have to know that the OTJL isnt a stressful adventure - the things you will be asked at your working field are basically the things taught you in class. You need calm nerves to recollect these things and translate there. The OTJL comes with several benefits and i use myself as an example. My skill set mutiplied because during these periods - i, * learned discipline, organisation and people skills from persons who were more rounded and understood the demands of the field they were working from. These people i refer to us found time to teach because i created the learning attitude so i was vastly taught the basics in say book keeping, invoicing etc. So its important to create the room for your seniors on the OTJL to have the willing spirit to teach you further. *One highlight i benefitted from was the ability to learn on my feet. Sometimes you will need to make mistakes just so that you perfect along the way. And its very crucial in your development to pay heed to instructions given you from all sections within your work. Dont settle for a particular area within your working environment - learn across board. This helped me alot, so when the need cam e to assist in other department i wasnt found wanting. There could be some low point on your OTJL. So maybe you are slated for such work where there's need to engage the public , the whole situation can provoke undue stress and anxiety. For example, shy students may feel awkward and embarrassed if they are forced to work in public and face people on the front lines of a service-based position. Getting the right fit between the nature of the OTJL you are going into and the position is crucial to making on-the-job-learning training a positive experience